


When they came

by joannereads



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannereads/pseuds/joannereads
Summary: Steve + Danny + babies = Ohana
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	When they came

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this, I had no idea how many of these little things were floating around on tumblr. No idea how many I'd written. I guess these two really are my OTP.
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed this, because it will make me happy to know I made other people happy.

"You gotta sleep, babe," Danny says softly, running his fingers through Steve's hair where he slumps against the crib.   
"Just making sure they're okay, that's all," Steve replies sleepily, though his face lights up with the most brilliant smile. Danny returns the grin and stands next to his partner, his best friend, and now his co-parent.   
"They will be fine. After all, you bought the most sensitive baby monitor in the entire world. Pretty sure we'll hear them if they move." Danny looks down at Steve fondly. One baby had seemed like a great idea, give Steve the family he always craved even if he didn't know it. Sure, he loved Grace and Charlie like his own, even Nahele to a certain extent. But Danny had given Steve a lot of firsts (most of them filthy), and this was one more set of firsts he had wanted Steve to have. First tooth, first tantrum, first steps. Should have known that with their luck they would end up with double what they asked for. But he wouldn't change it. 

When Freya, their surrogate, had invited them to the scan, Steve had cried. Not in front of her, of course, but in their room at night-wrapped tightly in Danny's arms. Danny understood. Steve had given up on this version of family when Cath left for the final time. Even when Danny and Steve fell into bed together after the harrowing case that left them both shell shocked and in need of some R and R, neither of them thought that this was where they'd end up. 

Danny smiles and watches as Steve reaches into the crib to swipe a little blonde hair from their daughter's forehead, watches as Steve flinches when she snuffles and moves, scared to have woken her but also desperate for it so he can hold her again. 

"Put her down!" Danny had laughed when they brought her home. "She'll end up spoiled you hold her so much."   
"But she's like a mini you, Danno. Same eyes, same hair, though less. And she whines and argues with me even without words. And just like you, when I hold her and press her cheek to my chest, she sighs and goes still."   
Danny had wrapped his arms around them both then, while their son lay sleeping in his carrier. 

Matthew, little Mattie, lays curled in on himself in the crib next to his sister now. He is all Steve around the eyes, but there is Williams in his feisty personality. He sleeps light too, and Danny prays Steve doesn't wake them both.   
"Come on, back to bed," he urges again, and Steve finally rises.   
"What do you think they'll be when they grow up?" Steve asks softly into the darkness, still gazing down at their children as they sleep.   
"Happy babe, and probably reckless if you have anything to do with it." Danny laces his fingers with Steve's and coaxes him back to bed, where he wraps his arms around the adorable giant of a man, and sighs softly into his hair.   
"I love you, Danno. Thank you."   
"What for?" Danny asks, amused. "Sleepless nights, endless diapers, and a college bill that's going to keep us working into our nineties?" Steve huffs a laugh a Danny's complaints-he's heard them a hundred times in the two weeks they've been home.   
"No. For loving me and giving me back a part of me I thought was lost." 

Danny feels his eyes prickle with tears and holds Steve a little tighter. As Danny starts to drift off, lulled to sleep by Steve's gentle breathing, a faint cry begins to echo into his consciousness. Even as he rolls out from underneath Steve, even as he pads across the hall to lift Anna to his chest, even as she rubs her tiny nose into his chest, he knows that it isn't him that gave things to Steve. Steve made him whole again, complete in a way he had never really felt with Rachel. That kind of all encompassing love, the sort that breaks your heart sometimes because the weight of it is so intense: he thought he would never have that again. And as he sits in the rocking chair he had not ten minutes ago dragged Steve from, he thanks God and whatever other deities choose to be listening, for bringing the crazy man into his life. For completing each one of them with the other. It seems only fitting that their children should be two halves on one whole as well.


End file.
